Summer hair forever young
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Creyó que no soportaria 2 meses en aquel abismo de arena y mar. Pero la vida te sorprende, y sin quererlo, deberá disfrutar el mejor verano de su vida, con quien menos lo esperaba... ¡Ichihime!
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia! protagonistas, obviamente, mis amados pelinaranja, espero que les agrade.**

**Bleach, es de Kubo Tite, el lider del ichihime x33**

**Summer hair forever young**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós… Días odiosos.**

Bendita maldición, una perfecta frase para describir los últimos días de clase. Una dulce tortura, la ante sala de la alegría, el primer paso para la libertad. La mayoría de los estudiantes se mostraban algo mas que emocionados, que dicha la de tener 2 meses para hacer lo que te de la gana, cuando te de la gana… que dicha… la de tener la pequeña esperanza, de poder cambiar, avanzar, cambiar tu vida en 60 dias…

Aún así, esto estaba lejos de ser una regla general, claro, hablando de un muchacho pelinaranja, de 16 años, con la misma cara que usó el primer día, y mantuvo el resto del año.

-¡Hey, Ichigo!- Gritó Asano Keigo, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico, quien caminaba dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba a punto de impactarle, dobla hacia la derecha, e inevitablemente keigo choca de lleno con la muralla.

-Hola, Asano- Saludó como si nada, mientras el pobre chico trataba de recuperarse de aquel voraz golpe.

-¡Pero que cruel eres!- Dramatizó con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu buen amigo?

-Sí, como digas.

-Buen día, Ichigo- Saludó mizuiro, tecleando unas cuantas cosas en su teléfono móvil.

-hola- Respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿Sabes que vas a hacer en las vacaciones?

- ¡Bah!- Gruñó- Ni me lo recuerdes…

-¡Buen dia chicos!- saludó cierta pelinegra de baja estatura y ojos color violeta. Haciendo gala de sus impresionantes habilidades de actriz, su voz era fina y dulce, no gruesa coma la que acostumbraba a usar. Venía acompañada por Renji, quien solo suspiraba con la gota en la frente.

-Si, hola- Ichigo restándole importancia.

-¡Ohh, buen día Kuchiki-saaan!- Gritó un eufórico Keigo, olvidandose de todos los dolores, y tomandole las manos.- Ahh, pero que bella se ve hoy- Con una tonta sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

A Renji no le hizo mucha gracia, si las miradas mataran, Keigo ya estaría en el cementerio.

-Si, que interesante- Separando ambos pares de manos con violencia. Rukia lo miró, incrédula. _¿Qué le pasa a este mandril…?_

_-¡Ahh! No sabes lo contenta que estoy tatsuki-chaan!, no puedo creer lo buena que es mi tía Miki…_

_-Je,je, que alegría por ti… Orihime…_

La conversación de las dos amigas, llegó a los oídos del muchacho pelinaranja.

-_Inoue…- _Pensó, al momento que esta entra al salón.

Al darse cuenta que estaban allí Rukia y Renji, corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Buen día, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kuun!- Saludó muy sonriente y muy animada.

-Hola Inoue, wow, pero que animada estás… ¿Se te confesó algún chico guapo?- Preguntó discretamente, logrando que la chica se sonroje.

-Jeje, no… Mucho mejor que eso.

-¿Entonces? Para alguien como tu no me imagino algo mejor…

-¡Iré de vacaciones a la playa!

-¿En serio? Genial por ti Inoue… que suerte de ser humana… ¿Pero no se supone que vives sola?

-Amm sip, pero mi tía Miki, por mis buenas calificaciones, me arrendó una cabaña durante tooodo el verano, no importa si voy sola-

-Mucha suerte la tuya…- Susurró Renji.

-Jejejeje ^^- Rió por lo bajo, desvió un poco la vista, y se encontró con Ichigo, quien sentado en su pupitre miraba hacia la ventana.

-Ammm…¡Bu-buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- Saludó Extendiendo el brazo, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola, Inoue…- Saludó Ichigo.

-¿Te ocurre algo…?

-¿Yo?... ahh…- Suspiró- Nada, es solo que tendré que pasar todo el verano en una aburrida playa, junto a mi familia.- Respondió en tono de fastidio.

-Oh… Entiendo… Pero mírale el lado positivo, vas a poder relajarte, y estar con tus hermanas, y descansar de la escuela…

- No dirías eso si conocieras a mi padre.- Susurró en tono divertido. Orihime rió.

-Jejeje, pero si piensas que todo saldrá mal, probablemente sea así, en cambio, si te esfuerzas en pensar que será genial, pues, así será- Sonriéndole.

-Entiendo… espero que tengas razón.- No muy convencido, intentando sonreírle.

-¡BU-EN DIA CLASEEEE!- Gritó la maestra entrando al salón, todos la miraron con la venita en la frente.

-¿Y se supone que esto es una profesora…?- Susurraron algunos, respondiendo ella con una asesina mirada.

Y la clase comienza.

Completamente aburridos, hacían cualquier cosa menos poner atención. Rukia dibujaba sus típicos chappys. Supongo que ha de ser difícil entender como una tipa de 200 años puede gustar de estúpidos conejos samurái, sobre todo si tienes 0 talento para marcarlos en papel.

Renji (quien estaba sentado en el pupitre de al lado) Puso un libro de matemáticas encima, para obviamente intentar dormir, lo que no le costó mucho esfuerzo.

Keigo acosaba con todos los medios posibles a las muchachas del salón, sin éxito ni recompensas que valieran la pena.

Y un sinfín de tonterías que no valen la pena nombrar.

Ichigo miraba completamente distraído a través de la ventana, sin un punto fijo ni una dirección determinada, pensado simplemente en nada y con deseos de salir de ese claustro. Aburrido de esto, decide examinar el salón. Al principio se encontró con las idioteces de Rukia, Renji y Keigo, pasó de ellas, no le interesaban. Pero al posar la vista sobre su pelinaranja compañera de clases, se quedó allí, como embobado con su femenina figura. Con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, era una de las pocas que anotaba cada palabra que la profesora dictaba. Con aquella cara parecía un acosador. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín.

-_Inoue… es… muy… bonita…- _Pensó, pero fue sacado de esta acertada reflexión, al sentir una tiza estrellarse en su frente, haciéndose polvo.

-Ku-ro-sa-ki…- Susurró con un aura mas que asesina la maestra.- ¿Podría usted dejar de mirar a la señorita Inoue de esa manera? A las chicas no les gustan los acosadores…

Los curiosos y divertidos ojos de la clase se posaron sobre su persona, haciendo comentarios al respecto. Orihime miró hacia el piso, completamente roja.

-Por favor, ponga atención aquí, estoy segura que podrá hablar con ella en el receso.

Ichigo no respondió, volvió a lo que estaba en el principio.

_¿Qué… pensé yo de Inoue?_

Aquellas vacaciones serian las mas impensadas de toda su vida.

**Y aquí queda el primer capi, creo que el summary algo les adelantó...**

**en fin, dejen reviews, y que el ichihime este con ustedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2: El final del comienzo**

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, y a ese ritmo, el último día de clases llegó, para la alegría de algunos y la euforia de otros.

Esa jornada, Ichigo no asistió a la escuela, excusándose con que tenía cosas que hacer. A Orihime la invadió un pequeño sentimiento de decepción, quería despedirse de el, al menos por los dos meses subsiguientes no se verían. En fin, decidió reprimir esto, e intentó disimular actuando como siempre lo hacía, por muy difícil que le resultara.

A decir verdad, también sentía tristeza por otro motivo…y aunque Rukia le había preguntado sobre esto, mentir fue bastante fácil: debía pasar todo el verano prácticamente sola, aquel era uno de sus grandes malestares. No deseaba invitar a nadie, ya que pensaba que lo mas conveniente era dejar a sus amigos disfrutar de un verano junto a sus familias, no podía ser tan egoísta. Así, por la tarde se despidió de todas sus amigas con un abrazo, una sonrisa y un "Hasta pronto"

-Orihime…- Dijo tatsuki abrazándola.- Te cuidas mucho, no comas tonterías ni salgas muy tarde, no hables con gente desconocida…- Y una larga lista de cosas que solo una amiga (o una madre) sobre protectora dirían, Orihime le respondió con un "Tranquila, Tatsuki-chan" que a la muchacha no le calmó para nada.

La pelinaranja debía tomar el autobús al día siguiente con destino a "Costa plateada", la ciudad donde residiría por 60 largos, cálidos, divertidos relajantes y de alguna manera solitarios días, según lo que ella creía.

Ichigo yacía recostado en su cama, con una expresión de tranquilidad, intentando disfrutar sus últimos días en su ciudad, su casa, su habitación y su colchón. Le resultaba increíble que su padre decidiera cerrar la clínica durante todo el verano, o era muy bueno, o muy imbécil, y para Ichigo y Karin la segunda opción era la más acertada, el tipo era un demente. Afortunadamente para el, su ultima y pequeña hija era mucho mas blanda.

Con el reproductor mp4 y los audífonos, su paz era casi total.

_Casi…_

_With summer girl, with summer ends…_

_-¿Chica del verano…?- susurró- Inoue…_

-Onii-chan- Dijo su hermana menor, Yuzu, tocando la puerta. Interrumpiendo su pensamiento. ¿De verdad había pensado en Inoue como la "chica del verano…"?

-Pasa, Yuzu- Respondió casi instantáneamente, logrando que la rubia entrara.

- Hermano, Pregunta papá si ya tienes lista tu maleta, recuerda que salimos mañana muy temprano.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Ah, y por favor… asegúrate de dormir bien, el camino será largo.

_Y la estadía también…_

Yuzu sale de la habitación tan sonriente y alegre como siempre, dejando el silencio como nueva compañía para Ichigo. Cerró los ojos, y rápidamente se quedó dormido, al fin y al cabo su hermana tenía razón, el día siguiente sería largo, mucho mas de lo que imaginaba.

Orihime salió rumbo al terminal muy temprano. Se despidió de su apartamento alzando la mano.

-Hasta pronto… prometo que volveré…- Susurró. Un taxi la esperaba en la entrada. Amablemente, el chofer le ofreció subir las maletas. Con una sonrisa la chica aceptó, ya que bastante pesadas estaban. Al subirse al vehículo, sin saber por qué, la imagen del pelinaranja se apoderó de su monotemática mente.

-Ehhmm… señor chofer… ¿Podría… pasar por aquella calle?- Indicandole, impulsivamente el pasaje donde se situaba la casa Kurosaki, hogar del dueño de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, el tipo era muy buena persona, ya que accedió sin decir ni media palabra.

Y allí estaba. Con su ceño tan fruncido como siempre, su siempre revoloteada cabellera anaranjada, y en medio de una disputa con su progenitor, mientras varias maletas yacían en el piso o en la cajuela del auto. Así era el, así lo conoció… así se enamoró. Jamás se cansaría de observarle, y si tuviese que estar tanto tiempo sin verle, aquellos breves segundos le servirían de consuelo.

Hasta… pronto… Kurosaki-kun- Susurró con cierta tristeza y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

_En el hogar Kurosaki…_

-¡Sueltame de una maldita vez!- eufórico Ichigo, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarré de su padre. Le aventó un puñetazo en la cara, e inevitablemente Isshin sale volando y choca con la cajuela del auto. Cae dentro, y por arte del destino, la puerta se sierra.

-Abran, ¡déjenme salir!- Gritó.

-jejeje…

-¡No se rian, hace frio y está oscuro!

-JAJAJA!- se carcajearon ichigo y Karin, mientras Yuzu entraba al auto.

-¡Karin-chan, Onii-chan, saquen a Otou-san de la cajuela!

-¿Sabes algo Yuzu?- Dijo su hermana- Dejémoslo allí… algún día me lo agradecerás.- Sonrió tocándole el hombro. La chica dibujó una bonita sonrisa, tal vez, las cosas serían mas silenciosas sin su ruidoso, molesto, y muchas veces estúpido padre. Realmente les colmaba la paciencia.

Una vez arriba del auto, los sollozos no pararon de escucharse por kilómetros y kilómetros que recorrieron.

-Musica para mis oídos- Sonrió para si mismo Ichigo, quien iba al volante. Resultaba interesante el ambiente, ya que todos parecían ignorar las quejas de su padre. Había un inquietante silencio, que Yuzu alejó con su infantil canto:

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía, fue a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veian que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Tres elefantes…- Y continuó con la empalagosa melodía. Cuando llegó a los "Quince elefantes se columpiaban…" Karin sentía deseos de lanzarse desde el auto hacia la carretera. Entre ella y su padre, sería su perdición.

Pero cortó por lo sano. Si no puedes vencerlos, únete.

-16 elefantes se columpiaban…- Comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Ichigo las observaba en silencio por el espejo retrovisor. La verdad, aquella melodía no le parecía tan aburrida después de todo.

-22 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña…- Se unió finalmente al canto. Así, aquellas tres voces lograron acallar los alaridos de su Padre, quien sufría por estar en un espacio tan reducido, y encima, por tener que escuchar a sus hijos.

-Masakiii…- Dijo para si mismo- Sálvame…

-35 elefantes se columpiaban…- Parecía que el verano comenzaba bien. Bastante bien, diría yo, no hay mejor forma para amenizar el ambiente que la música, por muy hosca, aburrida o pegajosa que resultara ser.

Eran aquellos milagros que solo ocurren en esta estación.

Así, luego de 5 horas de conducción ininterrumpida, llegaron a un hermoso paraíso de sol, mar y arena: Costa plateada. Se habrían demorado menos, pero el tráfico estaba como los 1000 demonios. Aunque si lo fue o no, con los 354 elefantes que cupieron sobre la tela de una araña, el tiempo solo se trataba de un rumor molesto.

Las niñas miraron por la venta la bella postal que se dibujaba. Era un lugar hermoso.

-Woooooooww- Dijeron al unisono, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes.

-Dejenme saliiiiir! Por el amor de kami-sama prometo portarme bien, por favor quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver!- Gritó Isshin desesperado. Se dio cuenta que era claustrofóbico…

…Y Nadie le prestó atención.

Una suave brisa acarició su rostro. Un viento dulce y frio. Lentamente, fue levantando los parpados, con cansancio y pereza. Se frotó los brazos lentamente, disfrutando sus últimos instantes de tregua. Al incorporarse completamente, la realidad golpeó violentamente su cabeza: Estaba en un auto bus, con dirección a la costa. Al girar la cabeza al otro costado, pudo ver algo completamente esperado: un asiento Vacío.

Vacío…

_Vacío…_

Lo susurró nuevamente para si misma.

_Mas sola que nunca..._

-¿Señorita?- Le interrumpió una cálida voz masculina.

-¿S-si…?- Respondió rápida y nerviosamente.

-Estamos por llegar. Por favor, prepárese.

-Entiendo… arigatou.

-A usted- Y se fue.

Así, tal cual lo predijo en revisor; en pocos minutos ya habían llegado. Costa plateada. Mas que un lugar hermoso… era el paraíso en la tierra. Era la alegría y la magia fundidas en un espacio físico, tangible y real…

Decidieron pasar a comer Algo. Con deseos de Relajarse mas que nada, fueron a uno de los restaurantes.

Dejemos los detalles para otro momento y concentrémonos en lo que de verdad nos importa.

Orihime Llego a la recepción del hotel, y pidió las llaves de la habitación 212*, donde se Hospedaria hasta finales de Febrero. En fin, subió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Decidio darse un baño para el relajo.

Los Kurosaki Llegaron a la recepción del hotel, a cada uno le pasaron una llave (Habitaciones Propias)

Ichigo Metio las llaves en la cerradura. Para su sorpresa, no tenia seguro.

_-Que extraño…_- Penso.

Entro, y de inmediato sintió… Ruidos desde la bañera.

Ejem… por favor, avísenme si les interesa saber que ocurrirá, ya que pretendo terminar este fic (Si ustedes quieren) y tonto Tanabata :/

En mi defensa, debo decir que estará muy interesante, cosas inesperadas y blablá bla xDD

En fin, Cuidense y que el ichihime este con ustedes


End file.
